Jazz, Bossa Nova And Kiwi
by SkyHighDisco-new
Summary: Just Yondu and Meredith enjoying afterlife. Short and fluffy as hell. (I blame this blasted music...)


He couldn't help but grin at his stupid alive self who'd forgotten to appreciate Sun as much as he should have.

In more than one way, Yondu was glad to be dead. For one, the music. This beautiful, quiet rumble of acoustic guitar and piano that kept hitting row of notes which made no sense at all, knitting random harmonies that settled his mind to rest. _Jazz_ and _Bossa Nova_ , Merry had called it if he wasn't mistaken. He'd show it to Quill first chance given; kid could space his _Piña Colada_ for all he cared. This whole scenario was beautiful — to be able to listen to something without being thrown judging looks at.

For two, the Sun. Having spent the majority of his youth in a Kree coliseum, and then the rest of his life in dark void of space, Yondu had rarely descended on particular planets; even if he did, it was for the units. Units, hah. If he could, he'd slap some sense into his alive self to stop chasing money. Told him that money isn't half as important as the Centaurian realizes now. And the Sun — that bright beautiful ball of warmth and life that kept a smile tugging at his lips which didn't look ready to leave for a long time now. Yondu was basking in it while laying in a comfortable easy chair, leaned back with some exotic cocktail in his hand that Merry had made for him. That, the beach, the sea, the music, the cozy beach house, the smell of salt, soft swaying of palm leaves...

Ah, yes. And the third reason. The one that walked over elegantly from behind him and sat down on a chair with no back rest to his left, turning so she could face him. Her lips were quirked into a half smile around a blue stray of her own drink. The wind played lightly with soft curls of her blond hair. Yondu, sensing all that beneath closed eyes, opens one a slit and gives a grin of now healthy, straight set of teeth. „Look at her. Still ravishin' as always."

„You should try it too, tiger", she replied with that irresistible ' _Missouri_ ' accent, wherever the fuck that was.

„What, bein' a beautiful woman?"

„Lookin' ravishin'."

Yondu's eyebrows shot up to his fin. „Oh, is that how it is?"

„Oh, that's how it is", she winks.

Yondu straightens and sits back. „Well, I'll have ya know that I've never looked better, and that does include time back there."

„How so?"

„Cause I looked equally good", Yondu sipped from his cocktail, eyes never leaving her. Something called kiwi. Sounded good, tasted good, who was he to complain. Well, one thing's sure, he'd never have to complain about anything again.

Merry pursed her lips, eyes narrowed; that adorable, sneaky look that meant nothing well, which Yondu adored, and strove to bring up as often as possible. Music echoed from everywhere, ringing softly, getting into his brain and dripping there like a slow, relaxing ooze, just making him content and _in love_ with everything.

„So you wanna go back there again?" she challenged.

„Hell no, then I'd have to suffer yer beatin' all over again", he chuckled fondly.

„That you'd do", she agreed. „And I'd gladly do it again with no remorse."

„I said I was sorry."

„As you should've. But it still didn't justify the way you treated my baby."

„We've been over this every time ya mentioned it, sweetheart", Yondu says, all in good nature. „I said I didn't do none of it right, _and_ I apologized, to both of ya. Ya don't hear that a lot from me", he sips on the cocktail again.

Merry looked at him lovingly for a couple of moments, and they just settled for comfortable silence for some time, letting music breeze slowly between them while they stared each other down the way they both loved to no ends and were annoyed by at the same damn time.

„You know you're gonna have to apologize again when he comes here", she says. He averts his gaze now. She learned to read him more than well by now and knew it meant they stepped into uncomfortable waters. So she reached out and took his hand in hers. It was warm, rid of scars and age, and full of life.

„He's gonna expect me to." It was a statement, not a question and Meredith nods. Then takes his kiwi and sets both their cocktails aside, gets up and pulls her Centaurian whom she had come to adore with her. He loomed half a head and whole six inches of fin taller than her. Rejuvenation had taken away all wrinkles and battle scars, but left those charming crinkles that would line parallel across his temples every time he would grin at her.

„You realize you don't have to worry", Merry says, swaying gently with music and making him go along with her. „I'll be there to help, if you need."

He snorts. „Now why would I need yer help? We're men, we can handle our own conversation."

„That'll end in at least one fist colliding with a jaw."

He rises an eyebrow in a way that makes her feel that heartbreaking need to kiss him, and it took all of her strength not to. „Ain't that how ours ended?"

„Don't try turn things around", she mock-frowned, even as a smile still adorned her face like a canoe made a calm evening lake ten times more beautiful. „I'm being serious, though. If it becomes too hard for Peter at first...", she bit her lip, worry suddenly grazing her face. „We might both need to help each other. And him."

His long-fingered hands came to cup her face, thumb moving a lock that interfered with her face out of the way. „He's a big boy now, Merry", he said softly. „Dont' chu worry your pretty lil' head about 'im. I reckon after everythin' that has happened nothing can surprise him anymore. He knows we still love 'im", Yondu gave a tiny smile. „Just as much as he loves you."

„ _And_ you", she immediately responded, covering Yondu's hand with her own. „Don't forget that."

He let out a breath of laugh through his nose. „Now yer just guessing."

„Peter loves you like a father, Yondu Udonta", she insisted, voice quiet and gentle like a velvet, like this heavenly music. Quill was right, she _knows_ what music is. „We both heard him, he said so at the eulogy."

„Didn't specifically put an _accent_ to—"

„Stop rambling", she said through a laugh. „You'll see." Her hands went crossed at wrists behind his neck, relaxed. „When we all reunite some day, we'll be one happy family. And then nothing will separate us ever again."

„That's all I've ever wanted", Yondu waved his head off a little, lost in the vortex of her eyes and he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. „Merry I want to stay with you till the end of eternity and beyond, and I'd go to damn hell and back if that's what it took to make that happen. You're the love of my life, and there's no way I'm ever leavin' yer side."

„You couldn't even if you wanted to", she replied, grinning, leaning even further forward, smelling the sweet sensation of kiwi in his breath. Her eyes were ready to close. „Cause I'd stick to your side like a damn limpet."

„Ooh, I like when you start talkin' dirty."

„Shut up and kiss me."

The softness of slow movements of their lips matched the one of music, and both Sun and sea were jealous of their happiness right then.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **A/N:- That just... sorta... happened. In less than half an hour...~~~**


End file.
